The Story of High Alliance
by dgbrt14
Summary: An alternative history of the fairly famous group on High Alliance.
1. Prologue: A Battle Lost

Achronos spun on one heel, batting Obbi's blade away with his and then bringing his fist around with the momentum. Obbi flew through the air and landed with a heavy thump on the floor. "Poor Obbi," Achronos cooed, "You disappoint me."

Obbi called out weakly, "Dogbert...help!"

Achronos laughed, "I don't think your lackey was able to survive the Soul's attack."

Suddenly the Soul let out a loud scream and then crumpled to the floor. Dogbert stepped around the body and smiled, "You were saying?"

Achronos growled in frustration and brought his sword up, ready to plunge into Obbi's chest. A shot rang out and the bullet hit his sword, knocking it from his hands.

Dogbert didn't hesitate and rushed forward, bringing his sword to bear.

Achronos knew he couldn't get to his sword in time so he turned to face Dogbert with his bare hands. He leaped into the air and rolled into a flip as he sailed over Dogbert's head. Dogbert was ready and sliced his sword back as Achronos came down. Achronos smacked the sword by the flat of its blade, sending it flying wide. He quick-stepped in close to Dogbert and slammed his elbow into the man's side.

Dogbert grunted and dropped his sword as he clutched his side.

Achronos dropped into a roll, grabbing the sword as he went. Dogbert recovered quickly and closed in behind Achronos. Achronos came up to his knees and swiped the sword out, aiming for Dogbert's legs. His blade missed the mark as Dogbert hopped over the sword and kicked his foot out, hitting Achronos in the face. Achronos fell back, clutching his bleeding nose.  
Achronos swiped his sword up and then quickly back down, knocking Dogbert's weapon out of his hands.

Dogbert's eyes widened in fear. "Please, Achronos. You don't need to kill me...do you?"

Achronos' expression didn't change. "Goodbye, Dogbert. Your master will be joining you soon." He slid his sword in between Dogbert's ribs.


	2. Chapter One: Revenge

Iamthey turned on the news and saw grim fate of his superior, and friend. His eyes turned to slits in rage. He then knew at that moment Achronos would have to pay for his treachery. He turned to dust and was blown away in the wind. After an hour, the dust reached Achronos. When he reached the area where Achronos was, he remained hidden, and prepared for a long range attack. He removed the 20mm NTW sniper rifle (50-80cal sited from his favorite weapons post.) After Iamthey got set up, he waited for the moment. A minute later Achronos was in his sights.

The sweat was now pouring from his face, his mind racing. "What if I miss, or something goes wrong?" Then, remembering the gruesome cold blooded murder of Dogbert, the fear turned to rage, and his resolve more clear than ever. He turned off his safety, and placed his finger on the trigger. Iamthey's fury boiled over, and with one swift motion pulled the trigger on his handheld piece of artillery.

Achronos, still elated and laughing at the disfigured Dogbert, began to feel one of those gut feelings. The kind you have where you suspect that someone is watching you, but you have no evidence. A deafening CRACK rang out, louder than anything Achronos had ever heard! For that fleeting instance, he realized what had just happened. He was facing the notorious Iamthey. However, he would not be killed so easily.

The act of pulling the trigger released a untold chain of events. As the 20mm round sliced through the air, it was creating a massive vortex of air around it. Achronos, being that he was a feared Bungie god, possessed unmatched reflexes. Then, in that classic scene of slow motion, you have Achronos and the bullet, on a path of collision. At the last moment, Achronos dodged the shell. However, this move was not without cost; the whirling vortex of air generated by the bullet itself ripped the skin off of his face and upper body. The demigod, enraged, bent to pick up his sword.

Iamthey, realizing he would not get another shot at a long range attack, abandoned the rifle, and removed his diamond scimitar (also from his favorite weapons post). Vaporizing to dust, Iamthey quickly repositioned himself only 100 ft from decimated but still powerful Achronos.   
"ACHRONOS death has come to collect, and it is your turn to pay the price!" Iamthey fumed. Laughing, Achronos sprinted to make the first attack. As the distance closed between them Iamthey sidestepped him and tripped him. As Achronos fell to the ground, Iamthey made a powerful slash with his scimitar. The razor edge of the blade penetrated deep into Achronos' side.

Crumpling on the group, Achronos laid still. Iamthey moved over to Dogbert, to attempt a revival. After electrocuting Dogbert as he had with FlameSama (in an attempt to revive), he realized that Dogbert was gone forever. He decided that he must avenge him. Iamthey went over to Achronos to finish the fight. Raising his sword, he made the final move. As the crushing blade swung down, Achronos quickly reached for his own sword, and in a bold attempt, blocked Iamthey's blade. Taken by surprise, Achronos was able to quickly disarm him, and threw Iamthey to the ground. Now Achronos, standing over Iamthey, arrogantly said, "Dogbert was scum; he kept PMing me, so I had to silence him; you should have not gotten involved. Now you must pay for his crime." Achronos raised his sword. The blade fell with tremendous force. Iamthey shut his eyes, knowing that he had failed. But the hit never came. SMASH! the sword hit the ground beside him. Looking up, he saw Dogbert completing a horizontal swing. Beside him lay a decapitated Achronos.

That evening celebration filled every corner of MBT, for the dreaded demigod was now defeated. The arrogant Guardian Hunter was forcibly removed by his own group, and Dogbert was pushed into power. From there Dogbert, Hotshotesquire, Iamthey, and FlameSama ruled all of and things were finally as they should have been.

Meanwhile, Achronos burned in the fiery bowels of the deepest part of Hell, with MASTER YODEL and all the other non-elite spy Separatists. This lower level of hell was a place even the devil was afraid to enter. For HA was its master... Imperial March


	3. Chapter Two: A New Beginning

But things were not to be.  
One group and its leaders defied HA for a long time, holding a very thin alliance. A war was brewing.

ONE COUNCIL MEETING LATER

Dogbert was always known to be a fast healer, but the scar still remained from that bloody battle for power. HA ruled with few who oppressed them, and smited those who did. Many alliances were formed and many broken, but HA remained supreme.

"HA has ruled long enough!!!" cried one member of The RAOG. A roar of approval and dissaprovals followed. Suddenly, Lord Actionus yelled,  
"QUIET!!! Do you think I don't know the circumstances? This meeting was called to solve this problem, either strengthening our alliance or completely tearing it apart."  
All went silent as LA went through a long and boring speech about the pros and cons of HA when eventually, Crossfire said, "We've been planning for war for months now. HA is resonably secure and no HA members have been allowed into our groups. We should attack."  
"Cross, I know your vote in the council counts for a lot, but barging in and attacking them isn't a good idea."  
"What is then? If we tell them our circumstances for keeping the alliance, that's pretty much announcing war. If we strike first, then we have the advantage. There's really no other choice."  
"Cross is right; LA, we should give the treaty when they're in a position to surrender. Then we might have a chance."  
"Alright, then we will attack."  
There was a roar of approval, then silence.

Little was known to The RAOG was that HA was planing to attack them for nearly a year now, and had soon decided it was time. Two large forces came and met in the middle. Many groups were destroyed, and new ones were always tempted by either side to join them. Eventually, it was down to Dogbert, FlameSama, Iamthey, and Hotshotesquire vs. Lord Actious, Crossfire, Kazong, and Omegaron.

Those 8 met on the final battlefield of Achronos.  
They both gave each other a chance to surrender, but neither accepted.

The battle began. LA took on Iamthey, Cross fought Dogbert, Kazong attacked FlameSama, and Omegaron dashed for Hotshot. LA got first blood on Iamthey while Dogbert madly sliced at Cross, missing and hitting his shield. Kazong and Omegaron were back to back switching who they fought time and time again. Eventually, some guy came and played The Final Countdown. He was quickly shot and GruntX came along and started to Play the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. He joined the battle and double teamed Iamthey. At one time The RAOG forces were winning, but all of that went down the drain as WhiffleBallTony joined the fight. The RAOG forces were quickly forced back. Losing ground, LA made a bold move and threw one of his weapons at FlameSama while his back was turned. It killed FlameSama and Seemed to injure Kazong, only to see the weapon bounce off of his shield. Kazong made sure FlameSama was dead and Went after Iamthey. He turned into dust and blew away. That fatal move proved the turning point in the battle. knowing that he could reappear anywhere LA jumped for Dogbert, Killing him. LA turned to see FlameSama being ressurected (again) by Iamthey. Kazong got there, but it was too late; Iamthey flew away and FlameSama was alive again; he quickly gained the advantage of the momentary pause in the fight and killed Kazong, or atleast tried. Kazong laughed as the Would be Fatal blow bounced off his shield and lashed out at FlameSama again.

As if summoned by the song, CHUCK NORRIS came along with M00z, TheONE and Natrdog. But not to help anyone; to join the fight for power. Unaware of Iamthey's power, TheOne was slain early. Enraged by the loss of his comrade, M00z swept into battle and killed Iamthey where he stood. Not wanting to fight against the PF admins, The RAOG pulled back for a momentary pause in the battle, but soon learned that that was an impossibility as they assault continued. WhiffleBallTony, Natrdog, and GruntX were slain in ensuing outrage. PF was eventually put down due to lack of mods, and HA and RAOG fought each other again. LA, Crossfire, and Kazong were left and Dogbert, Flame, and Hotshot fought against each other. LA Slashed at Dogberts head; he ducked and kicked at his legs. He fell and was about to be stabbed as Crossfire came and blocked it. LA got up and parried a blow from FlameSama. Kazong dueled with Hotshot, and the Rrdio/CD player broke. Crossfire knocked out Dogbert and Was about to make the kill when Hotshot ran and blocked the attack at the cost of his own life. Kazong Was exausted and fell to the ground, no longer having the strength to fight. FlameSama was slain, and only dogbert, LA and Cross fought vigorusly. beating down on Dogbert. Dogbert came back with a jump over Cross and decapitated him. Seeing his cousin fall, LA bacame enraged with fury and knocked Dogbert to the ground. He was about to deal the final blow when a wisp of dust collected behind him. Iamthey reappeared and prepared to strike at LA when a shadow appeared behind him. He turned just in time to see Crossfire hitting him. Both Worriors fell as two fatal blows struck; One limp body and one head rolling off. Dogbert Finally stood and LA turned. Both fainted at the same time with their swords pointed toword each others hearts. The battle ended with no clear victor.


	4. Chapter Four: Recovery

Suddenly, the two of them awakened.  
As they both got up, LA said "I am not so easily slain." Dogbert took a step toward him.  
"Apparently not, but that is about to change." Dogbert took another step, and another.  
La raised his sword. "Today will be the test of that."  
"Even a fraction of High Alliance is more power than your RAOG arrogance can concieve; living in RAOG, you have never seen the depth of HA."  
Dogbert spead his arms, making the sleeves of his maroon sweatshirt look like wings.  
"Until now."  
Lightning speared from outstretched hands, and the battle was on once again.


	5. Chapter Five: The Return of Iamthey

As most know, when a lord of Bungie is slain, they do not remain dead. Most reappear somewhere in the world. Iamthey was no exception. When Cross dealt a critical blow and decapitated Iamthey, the body did not remain long. As in previous times, the body simply turned to dust and blew off into the wind. Where it ends up is always a mystery; one could simply reappear at the site of death, or miles away. However, for that day, luck was on the side of Iamthey. His dust was not carried far. The body of Iamthey materialized on a hill only a mile away.

Standing up, he surveyed his surroundings. All around him was cracked earth caused by years of drought. From the dune he stood on, he could see the battle raging. Removing his scope, he put it to his eye to get a closer view. There stood LA and Dogbert, staring one another down. In front laid the dead body of FlameSama. "If I can reach Flame I will be able to resurrect him again" Iamthey thought as he removed his large rifle (same as the one used near the beginning.) "This time I will not miss." He set up and adjusted his sights. Focusing on the head of LA, who was currently chatting with his enemy before the battle (A common cliché).

"Dogbert, your oppressive rein will come to an end right here right now. You are weak without the rest of your leadership."  
Dogbert, not giving in to the temptation to respond, drew his long, silver, double edged sword, and moved into a defensive stance.

A mile away, a CRACK rang out. This time it did not miss its mark. LA's head imploded as the massive 20mm shell made impact with his skull. Shortly after, a fountain of blood drenched Dogbert in the red liquid. As LA fell to the ground, the place where his head once was became a dark shadow. Slowly the shadow took on colors, traits and features. It became a full new head by the time he hit the ground. Taking advantage of the falling motion, LA rolled to the side, and the vicious duel between Dogbert and LA began.

Iamthey set his new objective, FlameSama. As his body broke apart and blew away, a new enemy was watching. Once Iamthey reached FlameSama, he resurrected him for the 4th time, and they both moved in on the growing fight. Soon it was a 3 on 1 battle; Dogbert, Iamthey, and FlameSama vs LA. With a swift thrusting/swipe attack, Dogbert was pushed to the ground, and FlameSama was disarmed. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Iamthey saw it; Crossfire falling in a massive arc heading straight toward him. In Crossfire's hands was a katana. In a spin move, Iamthey cut the throat of LA with his diamond scimitar, and flipped around just in time to impale Crisscross. Both were dead... for now. As their bodies disappeared (LA's turned to shadow, and CrossFires just disappeared). Iamthey brought back his friends, and they continued to rein over 


	6. Chapter 6: A Knife in the Dark

...Or so it would appear.  
Fourteen years had passed since the epic battle on the Land of Achronos. Iamthey was now Head of Council, and Dogbert, though still clearly scarred from the battle, was more powerful than ever. Little did they know that peace in the land of Bungie was short lived. Another war would come.

At a theatre by the Council hall, Iamthey and a few of his fellow Council members went to a show and dinner. During the play, he seemed to recognize one of the actors, but couldn't be sure. He decided to leave his party after the show and meet this man.

Three hours had passed, yet still his man didn't show. He was starting to get curious. It wasn't like an actor to stay so long backstage. He went around back to see if he could find him.

He looked everywhere but couldn't find any trace of this man. When everything was searched except of the stage, he decided to step out and see what it was like. After standing center-stage for a few moments and admiring the achitecture of the theatre, he was just about to call it quits when a black rose fell from above. When he moved to pick it up from the ground, he suddenly had a knife to his throat. "Not as cunning as you used to be, my old friend. In such dark times, I should expect better of you." He knew who it was immediately. Matthew-Kaine.

"I don't understand; I'm in direct communications with the Emperor; I would have been informed." Iamthey and Matthew-Kaine were now sitting down to dinner and discussing the changing times. It had been a long night, and Matthew-Kaine had needed a drink. "This city of yours and its pleasures have blinded you. Just outside of these walls, innocent women, children, and townsfolk are dying by the cold hands of Count Confusion, and here you sit with not a care in the world," explained Matthew-Kaine. But Iamthey was in a loss of understanding, "How could this happen? We knew that Count Confusion was not one to be trusted, but it never occured to Emperor Dogbert that he was already causing destruction. And if it had, he certainly would have told me. How can I trust you?"

"I've known you all my life. I have never lied to you about something as grave as this. If you do not wish to accept this truth, then I will take my information elsewhere. But you will lose my trust."

After some thought, Iamthey decided to believe Matthew-Kaine. "But what kind of power could fight against such a force as the Count's?". A smile slowly grew on Matthew-Kaine's face.  
"Not from the empire.


	7. Chapter 7: Assassination

Suddenly, a bomb dropped from above.  
"HOLY SH-" Matthew-Kaine was blown up into pieces before he could finish. Iamthey snapped his fingers and disappeared before the bomb hit the ground.

Meanwhile, four of Dogbert's biggest enemies - Cyclone868, FlameStarter, SWAT Sniper, and ODST-SGT ambushed him in his private office.  
"You are under arrest, Dogbert. We have come to end your pathetic life", FlameStarter said as he and the other three pulled swords out of their pockets.  
Dogbert yelled "Wtf?"  
"Don't try to resist."  
"Resist? How can I possibly resist?" Still seated at his desk, Dogbert shook an empty fist helplessly, the perfect image of a tired, frightened man. "This is _murder_, you flaming traitors! How can _I_ be any threat to you?"  
He turned desperatley to Cyclone868. "Cyclone, you're the telepath. What am I thinking right now?"  
Cyclone frowned and cocked his head. His blade dipped. "What are you talking about? I'm no telepath!" Suddenly, a smear of shining metal hurtled at lightning speed from behind the desk.  
Cyclone's head bounced when it hit the floor.  
ODST-SGT gasped, "Cyclone!"  
The headless corpse, still standing, twisted as its knees buckled, and a thin sigh escaped from the trachea as it folded to the floor.  
Dogbert jumped over the desk and proceeded to attack the remaining three.  
"It doesn't..." SWAT Sniper swayed.  
His blade clattered to the floor. A small, neat slit in the middle of his forehead showed light from the back of his head.  
"...hurt..."  
He pitched forward onto his face, and lay still.  
Dogbert stood at the doorway.  
"Help! Help!" Dogbert cried like a man in desperate fear for his life. "Security - _someone_! Help me! _Murder! Treason!_  
Then he smiled.  
He held one finger to his lips, and, astonishingly, he winked.  
In the blank second that followed, while FlameStarter and ODST-SGT could do no more than angle their blades to guard, Dogbert swiftly stepped over the bodies toward his desk, reversed his blade, and drove it in a swift, surgically precise stab down through his desktop.  
"That's enough of _that._"  
Then he turned, lifting his weapon, appearing to study it as one might study the face of a beloved friend one has long thought dead.  
"If only you knew," he said softly, perhaps speaking to the flamers, or perhaps to himself, or perhaps to the bloodstained blade lifted now in mocking salute, "how long I have been waiting for this..."


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

Sitting in the back of his limousine, Iamthey was heading to the only place where he could learn the truth. "To Council chamber, my lord?" His driver, José asked. "No, take me to the Slums." The driver gave a strange look.  
The city was divided into three parts - the north, the middle, and the south. The north was the residence of the wealthy and powerful. The middle, the Middle class, and the south the Slums. Upon reaching the filthy streets of the south, he directed the driver to a small, clean, intact building. It was just a small house to the family that lived there, but underneath was one of the most extensive archives in the city - in the world. Only seven government positions were allowed inside. Emperor, the 5 Hierarchs and the Head of Council. As he approached the doorstep, he realized how awkward this would seem to the family. _A high government official who rides in limos. _Now standing on the doorstep of a house in the slums, also demanding entrance. As he knocked on the door, a light came on from inside (this was one of the few homes with electricity, because of its fortunate location). As the door opened, an older man answered the door. He gave Iamthey a strange stare, not realizing who he was at fist. "Hello, I am the-"  
"I know who you are! What do you want?!" the man spat. Most government officials developed a certain level of arrogance, and in most cases would have smacked the guy or threatened him. Iamthey, realizing that arrogance was not the correct move, replied apologetically "Sir, I am terribly sorry to disturb you and your family, but I must enter your home for a moment."  
"Why can't your type just leave us folk alone." The man said sadly realizing that by law the Head of Council/Bungie lord was entitled to enter any residence he wished, and even if the law did not provide he still could.  
"Thank you, I will not take a moment of your time." As Iamthey entered he headed toward the standard fireplace, and reached to press the button, disguised as a brick. As he did, the inner fire area lifted and raised up into the chimney, and Iamthey descended down into the library. The high vaulted ceilings reflected the bluish tint of the forever blue flames that lined the walls. Iamthey walked to the nearest terminal, and began searching for info on the Separatists and Count Confusion. Beside him was one of the few log books that still existed (mostly everything was digital). He glanced at it, then looked back at the screen. Only one notation came up. An official action of a ninja.

**Blanket ban of Separatists** - Log entry one subject _Seps_  
Count Confusion and the Seps were all given a one month blacklist on 5/04/06 due to their raids and other actions.

"They were all banned. It has been almost two mon-" A Silver blade flew threw the air, passing directly past his right ear and landing on directly on part of the page (of the log book). Iamthey ripped the knife out of the page, and the name above the tear caught his eye.

_**TheVoiceofReason** status-executed_

"That cant be right; he was discharged from the council." These books were never wrong on these issues. Two problems had just risen. One - Dogbert had kept the current war a secret. Second - TheVoiceofReason was executed...  
In his familiar voice, "I see you have finally arrived." It was Matthew-Kaine. "And now you know Dogbert has betrayed you as well."  
"You were dead, and so is my predecessor."  
"You didn't think I would let a bomb kill me, did you? And you might want to pay the ex-Head of Council a visit."  
"Where? He's dead..."  
"On the contrary, he's right upstairs. Oh and can I borrow that." pointing toward the knife in Iamthey hand.  
"Sure..."  
"Thanks, you might want to go now."  
Iamthey confronted TheVoiceofReason, and after learning about the war, and Dogbert's reasons for isolating HA, he knew that he had to talk with him in person. He thanked the man and went out to his limo. "Odd, the driver was not outside the car waiting as usual." Not thinking anything of it, Iamthey opened the back door, and slipped in. "Take me to the Council chamber." No response. "Did you hear me?" Suddenly, a glint of light reflected.  
"Hello, Iamthey, I have been expecting you." There sat Count Confusion, wiping a small knife.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Don't run, look in to the ally across the street." There in the shadows stood two Seps. "I expect you are just learning of the war. Dogbert has made it a mission of his to keep High Alliance isolated. Are you really going to continue serving that lying bastard, continue running his city while 'innocent' Elites are dying?"  
"Why do you hate the Elites so much?" Iamthey questioned.  
"Most people know that the Elites are not planning to take over, which is the reason for his war. But why do I hate them? I hate them because they are so mind numbingly stupid. They are complete dumbasses, and need to be eradicated."  
"Good point, but never the less I am not going to flip for you; in this existence I have power, people listen, I get what, I control the council. To flip for you would be a move to sell myself into slavery. And I am not a slave, especially to a doomed leader such as yourself."  
"Not a slave?" He laughed hysterically. Yes you are, although you may not know that you are just one of Dogbert's pawns, just like you Council, just like his Hierarchs. These peasants have more freedom than you." He pointed toward a peasant on the street. "You may not have the power or freedom with Dogbert, but you are a slave to your image. Every last thing you do is watched, and attacked by people who disagree. If you join me, you will be able to end this sickening rein of Elites."  
"Confusion, I agree that a lot of the Elite leadership is stupid, but I am not getting myself or HA involved."  
"So be it, Elite," Confusion said as he threw his knife toward imathey. Snap! Iamthey broke into dust and blew out threw the cracked window.  
He materialized in Dogbert's office, with both desert eagles drawn. To his surprise, there stood Flamestarter and ODST-SGT, all armed. Dogbert looked up and said "Iamthey, Help me for God sake." Immediately taking advantage of the enemies surprise, Iamthey raised both handguns, took aim at both of their heads, and fired. Lowering his weapons, he approached Dogbert. "Now,  
your highness, I believe it is time we talk. Does the name Count Confusion ring a bell?"


	9. Chapter 9: Death

Meanwhile, back in the Slums...

"Shit!" TheVoiceofReason had just walked down into the library. Expecting to see just a mess of papers to pick up, it completely caught him by suprise to find blood splattered all over the walls and shelves, a small intestine laying on a desk, and the top half of a man sewing his own arm back onto his mangled body. "What the hell happened here?!", yelled TheVoiceofReason in complete disgust and horror.

"Well, to make a long story short, I wouldn't suggest touching anything until I've pulled myself together. You might make it a little more messy."

"...So then he came here." Matthew-Kaine decided that he might as well explain the day's events, considering the situation he found himself in. TheVoiceofReason listened with interest, and in complete understanding. Matthew-Kaine had been in contact with him for quite some time now, so it made explanations a lot easier. "Well, what do you think I should do?" He didn't really want to stay here anymore, because he now knew that Count knew where he was hiding. "Well, first I would suggest you- DUCK!"

But it was too late. As abrupt as there meeting had started, it ended with a knife from the window, with poison and all. "So much for that...", thought Matthew-Kaine before promptly running for the window.

-----------------------------

In the Emperor's Chambers...

"I don't know what you're talking about. No, Count Confusion isn't a name I am familiar with. Why do you ask?" The emperor either was an amazing liar, or something about Matthew's story was terribly wrong. "Wow... I'm terribly sorry for this. I was... misinformed.". "No need," Dogbert said with complete calmness, "but I was wondering whether you could no bring it up again. No need for false rumors going around."

Iamthey didn't like this. There obviously was something wrong, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. But whatever it would be, it would have to wait. It was getting late, and there was still much Council work to be done before resting.

When he finally came home, Iamthey found a note by his bed.

"Your friend VoiceofReason is dead. I pray we can meet again in the morning."  
-MK

There was a black rose resting by the note. It combusted and slowly burned away.


	10. Chapter 10: The Resurrection

LA was in a daze. Flashes of his past zoomed by. His brother Achronos being slain by a terrible god. Victory over the god and the maddening feel of power rushing through him. Death had never come in his life. His brother came to him alive, trying to reason with him, bring him out of the darkness. He failed and died, but when LA realized what he had done, he gave up some of his power, the darkness that surrounded him, to his brother. The deed vanished the darkness and kept his brother alive. He always seemed to have a certain power around him - a light darkside that could cause pain to mortals. Then came the tragedy of Orothomeus. The killings, the uncontrollable power. All came and flashed by in an instant. Then nothing. He found himself laying next to the place he had died, his swords imprinted into the ground, nobody able to touch them except him. He felt the power growing inside him. He knew it would erupt soon. Then he remembered Dogbert. He asked his sword how long it had been since he touched them. Not long. So he set off, uncontrollable power dwelling inside him. The power of revenge. The power of the old. The ultimate power.

Crossfire saw everything that had happend. _The battle,_ he wondered. Had they won? He wasn't sure. He tried to get up but found that there was no up. He tried to remember somthing but a dark evil blocked it. His brother, his cousin. They had similar pasts - both killing a god, and both gods evil. They were both engulfed in darkness. They fought each other many times, until one day, his brother killed him. But he didn't die. No, instead he protected him from the darkness that made him immortal but instead of healing his brother it killed him. The darkness was all he had keeping him alive. But the darkness didn't diminish; it fled unknowingly to him into his body. That darkness was what kept him inside his own conscience, releasing his body, for he felt his limbs moving. He wasn't in control. He felt the weight of his sword in his hand. He felt it slashing around. The other was looking for something and he made that clear. The head of the person who killed him.

Kazong awoke. He looked around and thought, _Didn't I die?_ He saw LA's swords on the ground and knew that they had lost, but he also saw the remains of other enenmies and friends. He realized that his enemies were still alive, and that meant that his allies might be alive too. So he set off picking up his sword along the way and looked for his friends. Luckily, Grunt X was nearby. He merely played dead as most grunts do and went with Kazong. Omegaron came as one of his alternate accounts, Xcladean the God of Justice, and the three set off together, looking for two things. Their friends, and the head of their enemies.

So those five set off to the same place, killing all who opresed them. They gathered the remaining members of the RAOG and headed toward HA's headquarters. They were weak compared to HA, but when the RAOG sets their eyes on something, they wont stop even if they die.


	11. Chapter 11: A Time of Change

The Emperor's Chambers  
Midnight, the same night

Emperor Dogbert had just finished up his legal studies and was heading into bed. It was a long day, what with Iamthey apparently finding out about Confusion and the assassination attempt. He really had to take care of Iamthey before it got out. Like he said, the last thing Dogbert wanted was the city to know about the war. They could never know... Not like this...

"It isn't like you to keep such dark secrets from trusted advisors, Emperor." The was a shadow in the corner he hadn't noticed before. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  
"Who are you and what do you want of me?"  
"All I ask of you is to bring truth to your people."  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
"Your life depends on it. Isn't that enough for you?"  
"I would do anything to keep this secret safe."  
"Yes... I suppose you would..."

"Show yourself!" the Emperor yelled as he charged towards the shadow with a knife had concealed before. But the was no answer. There was no man standing there. All there was was a black rose. There was blood on the stem. He picked it up and tasted the blood. It was his own.

There was a small cut on the Emperor's right pointer finger when Iamthey came in for a Council meeting the next morning. Nobody really noticed, but Iamthey was looking for flaws. He knew something had happened last night to Dogbert. But he also knew that he would never tell the Council about it. He would haved to find Matthew sometime this afternoon.

The meeting didn't discuss much, just why the assassins would want Dogbert dead. But nobody had any hunch except Iamthey. He didn't say anything, though. At least not until the meeting was over.

"Come here a moment, Head of Council. I wish to speak with you." Dogbet said in his raspy voice to Iamthey as he was leaving.  
"Yes, is there something wrong?"  
"No, not at all."  
Then what can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering who you might have gotten such outrageous information from about this Count Confusion figure of yours."  
"I... I was given a note about it. No name came with the letter."  
"Hmm... interesting. Was there anything unusual about this letter?"  
"...Not at all."  
"Very well, you may leave."  
"Thank you" Iamthey replied and bowed before leaving the room. He had to lie, for he did not want the Emperor suspicious. But he knew that this would not be the last time the subject would come back to him. He went to the restaurant in the Theatre for lunch.


	12. Chapter 12: The Reforming of RAOG

The RAOG members were scattered amongst the land, searching for a new chance to survive, to overthrow the government at Bungie. LA found the original members of the group and started anew.  
"With this reforming," LA shouted from the podium, "we shall destroy all who oppose us. Even if it takes longer than before, this time we shall be victorious!"

Many in the land were against the current government, and support was easy to find. In fact, at one point, they even got spies into the Council. They didn't last long but the information they got was valuable. The Council decided to seek out this Count Confusion and try to make an alliance with them. They searched and searched throughout the Bungie network. But no traces of Count Confusion or his followers was found. Eventually they gave up the search. Soon after though they got an annonomous letter that told them an encrypted message. They decoded it quickly and found it as the name of their headquarters, outside of Bungie.  
They quickly went to investigate. Their sent their own encrypted message and waited for the reply. When none came, they gave one shot at the coordinates. It was right on spot but the place was heavily guarded. They weren't allowed in, until the Count himself came and inspected them. He geve them clearence and the meeting began.


	13. Chapter 13: The Black Rose

The Black Rose was one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city. Iamthey, taking observation of Matthew-Kaine's symbols, decided it would be the ideal place to wait. The room was plush. The floor was a thick red carpeting, the walls wood-paneled, the lighting was a dimmed glow; to the normal eye you would only be able to make shadows. Iamthey, at one time, had been a powerful warrior, just like Dogbert and his staff. However, that was all over now. After the war, the leadership took on the role of politics, and left fighting to those who could afford the risk. Over time, their powers diminished and it became tiring at times to simply teleport oneself. Fortunately, Iamthey still possessed a higher sense of sight, and was able to clearly make out faces with in the room. A waiter approached his table from behind. "Sir, a fellow asked me to give you this; he said to tell you that he was from the Council."  
"Alright, thank you." The waiter walked away leaving Iamthey with a large envelope. He flipped it over in his hand, on the envelope was the seal of a rose in black wax. Opening the envelope revealed the following:

_I would very much like to be discussing the situation in greater detail with you, however the Black Rose is not the place. To your left is a team of assigns that are targeting you. It appears that the Emperor is getting nervous about your knowledge. Leave now, and lead them into the alleyway behind the restaurant.   
Sincerely,  
Matthew Kaine _

Attempting not to draw attention to himself, Iamthey left the tip on the table, and made his way outside. Trailing behind him were the several members of Omega. Omega was a dark secret; this selection of hitters seemed very ironic to Iamthey, who had been instrumental in the agency's creation. He had hand-selected and trained most of them himself. Although they were not immortal demigods like Dogbert and Iamthey, they were the best killers around. What seemed even more ironic is the fact that Iamthey could not be killed. As he walked outside, he oriented himself for battle. He no longer carried his sword (scimitar), and his rifle for political reasons, and common sense told him not to as well. In this city, there was no real reason for weapons of that capacity. No, instead he carried two desert eagles and a small knife that could double as a throwing knife. As he walked around the building, he slowly removed one of his desert eagles, and kept it concealed at his side. The night are began to gust, and the soldiers behind him quickened in pace. Walking into the ally, he flipped around and emptied a shot into the head of the hitter on the right. At the same time a second man slit the throat of the left. "Greetings, Iamthey." It was Matthew-Kaine.  
"Yes thank you, It appears you were correct, Dogbert has been lying to me."  
"Yes, I find that odd that he would keep one of his close advisors in the dark. I can understand the public's not needing to be aware, but his Head of Council." Matthew-Kaine replied, shaking his head.  
"What do you suggest should be done; he has denied it up until now, and after the hit group there is no real way he could claim his innocence, with that. Check their pockets." Iamthey requested.  
"I already did." said Matthew-Kaine, handing Iamthey a thick packet of paper. "The hit order is among that collaboration of papers."  
"Very well, I am going to take care of this personally." Iamthey stated, and then disappeared into the night.

Summoning up his energy, Iamthey flew into dust on the wind. He knew that there is one person he must speak to before he confronted Dogbert for the second time. That person was Count Confusion. Iamthey appeared inside the Council Hall and entered his chambers. Quickly, he changed into a suit of camouflage and fully armed himself with his rifle, desert eagles, and his scimitar. He again turned into an invisible stream of dust and left the city. 

The Separatists leader, Count Confusion, had an unusual day. _But then again, what days are normal now_? He entered into his spacious office at the center of his HQ, a large subterranean bunker. The floor was tiled with black marble, the walls were blood red, and at the center sat a semi-modern, black marble desk. There was poor lighting due to the lack of energy, most of which was generated 5 floors bellow, causing the corners to be shadowed. As Confusion sat down he heard a familiar voice from one of the corners. "You were right, Dogbert has been lying to the council, to his Hierarchs, and even to me."  
"I knew you would be back here sooner or later," Confusion said with a slight smirk on his face. "He has been playing you sense the beginning. My suggestion: kill him. End his miserable life now, and claim HA for yourself."  
"No, there must be some explanation."  
"There is. His greed; his lust for power have driven since he took power."  
"YOU LIE!" Iamthey yelled as he drew his sword and swung in a wide arc, slicing the Count's head off of his body. However, Confusion was not a mortal; his body began to regenerate. As he did, Iamthey dematerialized, and immediately returned to the city, just outside Dogbert's main Living area. He was now enraged; his clothing had transformed from the HA army uniform to the robes of deity. The robes were blood red, and there was a white cape hanging off his right arm. He was now at his full level of power. Removing his sword, he smashed through the heavily reinforced door of Dogbert's chamber.  
Taking out his knife, he threw it just past Dogbert's hand. "All this time, all this time you have had me living in a fantasy world, all of us." Iamthey flamed, as he stormed up to the Emperor's desk. "You have kept us in the dark; you even tried to have me killed. I have met Confusion. I know you are lying; now explain the situation!"  
"All I can offer is explanation for my actions; nothing more. You want to know why; I suppose you must know. But first of all you must understand, Iamthey, the public is not ready to hear this, the Council is not willing to hear it. This must stay between us. Understand?"  
"I understand your need to keep the public in the dark, but why your advisor?"  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
"Yes, I understand - the truth that you reveal will not leave this room."


	14. Chapter 14: Murder

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself by requesting this, but yes, I will tell you." Emperor Dogbert said after making Iamthey swear to secrecy. He didn't understand why he needed to, but soon he will know... Hopefully...

"Please take a seat, this could take a while."  
"Thank you, but I would prefer to stand."  
"Very well. The slaughter of the Elites has been going on for about five years now. Count Confusion was always one not to be trusted, but we never knew that he would go so far. What he is doing now is madness, and I want no part of it. But I do not wish to declare war. We are a peaceful Council. The times of war should be done. Fourteen years is nowhere near enough of peace. I wish to end my reign in peace, not in battle. And I will do all that I can to make my wishes become reality."

"Then you choose death." A voice echoed through the room. A single dagger cam from a corner, stabbing Dogbert in the forehead. But something was different...

That was it. He was afraid. Then it hit Iamthey - Dogbert wasn't immortal anymore. He was dead, and Iamthey had done nothing. All he could do is watch as he slowly collapsed onto the floor, blood spreading across the floor, staining the bottom of Iamthey's robes.

This wasn't the work of Matthew-Kaine. It wasn't his personality, his strategy, his way of doing things. This was the work of someone much more diabolical. But right now, Who it was was not important. The real question was where.

Suddenly, five Elites came from the shadows. This was unexpected, but he had no time for suprise. The larger of the five drew a sword. _Time to take care of some traitors._

Iamthey quickly pulled out his duel desert eagles before the leader had time to strike. One shot in the chest, two in the Elites next to him. The two fell over, splattering their purple blood all over the royal curtains. The leader looked at his fallen comrads and let out an ear-piercing roar. Hotshotesquire threw open the chamber door and shot the beast 3 times in the head with a shotgun. He fell to his knees and toppled onto the ground. The remaining two had already escaped.  
"What the hell happened in here?!" Hotshotesquire yelled.  
"Something tells me we may have a problem."


	15. Chapter 15: In the Light of Discovery

That night, Iamthey had not even attempted a revival. He knew how weak he was, not having used his powers in so long. Right now he knew that leadership was a must if HA was to survive. He had made his decision. _The public must know what has happened to their leader._ Then he was going to take temporary control of the city; a move that would anger Hotshotesquire quite a bit. However, considering what Iamthey had learned that night, Hotshotesquire would not be in the position to lead. Now riding to the public square, he quickly thought up a speech in his head; there would be no time to prepare once he got there, as he had already notified the media of his speech.  
The square was lit up by the many stage lights, as well as the photographers, and their cameras. The square was approximately 50 yards in length and width. At one end was a stage, at the other was a large scaffolding where news teams could get good angles of the stage. Iamthey walked briskly up the stairs to the stage he had requested to be put in. That night, he was confident - when he spoke, he spoke with such momentum that he could make you believe anything. Going over the final words in his head, he cleared his throat and began.

"Hello, good people of the High Alliance. What I am about to tell you will come as a shock. Our great city has not had to endure much pain, but has not had to suffer. We have had a great leader, and strong Council. However, now…now everything has changed. Our great Emperor, the keystone of this empire, an immortal has been assassinated. It appears that Dogbert gave up his immortality before his death. We are now certain that the culprit acted alone, and that evil person, the one that took our great leader away was FlameStarter."

Iamthey knew that what he was saying was a lie. The culprit was most certainly not FlameStarter, and he was definatley not working alone. However, he did know that the full scale of the problem - a traitor in the leadership of HA, an entire conspiracy, and a war kept secret from the public; this was way too much for the society to handle. Iamthey continued.

"As a result, we are now leaderless, but I ask that no one panic. And thus in order to secure peace in the city, to keep you protected citizens, I, acting Head of Council, am taking charge of this city, and taking on the role as Emperor Dogbert. Thank you, and good night."

Before any of the reporters could assault him with a fury of questions, Iamthey stepped off the stage and climbed back into his limousine. "Take me back to the Council Chamber."  
"Taking charge of the city yourself, are we." It was Count Confusion.  
"Hotshot knows nothing of you or the war; he would not be an effective leader." Iamthey replied.  
"Excellent, I thought you were going to ask me how I got in here."  
"Why would I, no one here knows you exist."  
"Exactly." Confusion answered.  
"Confusion, what do you want from me, I know that was not you who killed Dogbert. What are you asking of me."  
"Iamthey, I need to ask you something. Are you aware that Dogbert is my personal advisor?"  
"What!" Iamthey said, letting out a laugh.  
"That right, he is, well, was my advisor - actually, my superior in a way. I have come here to ask you for your endorsement; your support of my cause. It will not be a public one, just finance."  
"Dogbert financed you?" Iamthey asked confused.  
"Oh, much more than that. He sold me part of HA's army."  
"Why should I help you; why should I assist you in killing Elites, and Elite groups?"  
"Oh please, you can not possibly be telling me that they have not done anything against HA. Iamthey, you do realize that a squad of Elites killed your mentor. They were obviously members of an Elite group." Confusion explained.  
"Who is responsible?" Iamthey demanded.  
"Finally we are getting somewhere… that, my friend, is going to cost a little bit. I ask for your finance, and endorsement, for that you have my intelligence sources, and the Separatist army at your service."  
"How do I know you are not lying? How do I know you are not trying to trick me into supporting you?"  
"Look in the shelf by your door; there is a folder." Confusion said, pointing with his hand. Iamthey opened found the folder. Inside were countless bank records, letters, e-mails, phone transcripts, and photographs of meetings between Dogbert and Count Confusion. "You want evidence, you have it."  
"What terms come with your deal?"  
"You can leave anytime you want. But once you learn the truth, the fact that those Elites are truly evil and were the murderers of Dogbert, I doubt you will want to back out."  
"I suppose you will blackmail me with evidence like this." Iamthey snapped.  
"Oh no, you don't realize, I did not make those; Dogbert did. He threatened me to break up my alliance. He told me that my other investors would not like it if they found out he was contracting with an Elite supporter."  
"You will need to give me a day; I must do a bit of investigation myself before I can lock into a deal such as this."  
"Very well, I will see you soon. Goodbye, Iamthey, and congratulations on your promotion." Confusion said as he climbed out of the limo.  
"Take me to the Council Chamber." Iamthey again asked. No response, for once again his driver had been killed. Upon this discovery, Iamthey used what little power he had left and dissolved to dust.

It had been about half a day since the meeting with Confusion. Upon checking Dogbert's computer, using his newfound authority, he had discovered that the Count was telling the truth. In addition to this shock, he had also been verbally attacked by Hotshotesquire who was still furious that Iamthey had seized authority. He had realized that Confusion was right - that the Elites were the enemy. However, he knew that getting HA involved in this war was not wise. This way, he could use Confusion to do his dirty work; it would be a win-win situation.. Finally, Iamthey had made his decision. He called Confusion into his office. "Very well, you have my support."  
"Excellent, by the way are you taping this?"  
"Why, of course," Iamthey responded with a smirk on his face.

After Confusion left, another familiar voice rang from the corner.  
"Well, it appears that new alliances have been built, and the Head of Council is now the all-powerful Emperor." Matthew-Kaine voiced.  
"Well, that did not take long. Do you think I made the right decision?"


	16. Chapter 16: A Grave Disappointment

"Well, I could lie right now and say that what you did was the right thing...or I can call you a traitor and say that it was you who should have been killed, not Dogbert. You actually believe that Dogbert wanted to be with Confusion? The only reason he sided with him was because he needed information and wanted trust. Plus, if he was supporting the war, then your city would still stand like it is today. You didn't need to make this choice. Count Confusion needs you. His armies are running out, and was beginning to rely on Dogbert to survive. With his money dead, all he needs is a new one. Apparently, you're next. This isn't saving your people - it's just flat out treason! I hope you're happy; you won't be hearing from me in a while. May the Lord be with you...for none of us will."

Before Iamthey had the chance to respond, Matthew-Kaine jumped out of a broken window to his right and stabbed himself in the heart. His blood rained on the people of HA that night, for soon they would need it.


	17. Chapter 17: The Explanation

As quick as Matthew-Kaine disappeared Iamthey was after him. Upon reaching Matthew-Kaine, he tackled him.  
"You really think that I trust that bastard? I cannot believe you could not see that. Count will be the end of this city if something is not done. I would much rather be in the position where he needs me than his enemy. I do not know who I can trust now. The Elites have betrayed us. You are not being particularly helpful. And best of all I sit at the top of a mountain that could collapse at any time. I assure you, Confusion needs me, I can dump him anytime, and where is he?"

"You are making a mistake, Iamthey, that I can tell you." Matthew-Kaine responded. "You should have let the city become neutral."

"A nation is only neutral as long as no one wants it. Would you suggest I help Reconciliation, maybe Loco? This way I can keep us non-combatant, and receive information. If I learn of him paining to harm us, there will be no measure of how fast I will pull my supplies out of his cause. Also, there is no reason for you to be snooping around the city like this, because I am the emperor. You can feel free to walk wherever you want."


	18. Chapter 18: The Departure of MK

"Yes, I know... And that's why I'm leaving."  
"What?!"  
"You obviously have no use for me. I came here to let you know the truth, but now you have joined the one thing I sought to destroy. You did not listen to my warnings, and you still continue to ignore them. If that is the way you wish to govern these people, then you are no better than Dogbert. I'm going home."  
"Your home should be here! I'll give you rank as my Senior Advisor. I'll let you live in the Council Mansions. I'll do anything! Please, just don't leave like this. You're information has been useful, and I wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for you. Go if you must, but I will not change my mind. It is best of the people, and it is best for the city."  
"So be it. Old friend, I pray that nothing will stop you from your beliefs, as wrong as they are. You may run your government the way you wish. I will not trouble you any longer. Goodbye."

And with that, he left. Iamthey opened the city gates for him, and he was off, never to return to HA again...or so it would appear. Matthew-Kaine and Iamthey would meet again in the near future, there was no doubt about that. But not where you would think...


	19. Chapter 19: RAOG's decision

Cross and everyone else went with the Count, amazed at his progress against the Elites. They didn't want to ally with such a brute, but it was their only hope. So they went to a council chamber and discussed boring politics and ways to dispose of HA. So as they left the chamber, they pretty much hated each others guts. The RAOG would have to look elsewhere for an ally. But the Count wouldn't let them leave easily. It took them nearly an hour to get out. But after a while the Count realized that he couldn't stop them from leaving, no matter what he did. He made a mistake. He underestimated them. The group was left in shambles, nearly completely destroyed. The Count stopped doing his horrible tasks.

LA was almost at the edge of controlling his power. They decided that they couldn't risk holding him back any longer. Cross wasn't doing to well, either. Although he regained control of his body, the other part of him was ready to take over. Their next move would be the last. They were headed for HA's main Council. The final war was about to start.


	20. Chapter 20: The Means of Betrayal

Iamthey sat in his office, refusing to sleep. His mind was riddled with guilt, and the pang of wondering if he had done the wrong thing. Matthew-Kaine was a good ally, and his informants were credible. Now that was gone - all of that information gone. In truth, he had become the very thing Dogbert was before his death. Then he began to wonder, _was Dogbert hit by an Elite group? _Had his rage blinded him? _What if Dogbert's assassins had been forces of Confusion?_

"Dragonclaw, I need you in my office." Iamthey dictated into his speaker phone. At that time, Dragonclaw was his lead intelligence officer; he headed the secret military force known as Omega. They were an state funded, hit group/spy network. If something happened, Dragonclaw could give him the who, what, when and why. Although he was mortal, Dragonclaw was the closest thing to one of the old HA demigods. The door swung open and the tall individual wearing full Council robes entered the room.

"You requested my presence, my lord?" Dragonclaw asked bowing.

"Stand up; there is no need for that. We have been working together since forever; our meetings can be conducted with a degree of informality."

"I know that was a joke."

"Oh," Iamthey responded, laughing.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"It is time I fill you in. Dogbert was not killed by FlameStarter; it was a conspiracy. The killers were Elites, and it was a group. I do not, however, believe the group responsible is an Elite group. I think they are Separatists. You do know who they are?"

"Of course I know; I would not be much of an intelligence officer if I didn't, would I? One thing though, I really just found out a few days ago. As you learned, Dogbert has effectively kept this under wraps for so long."

"Very well, I want you to find the group responsible, and if it is Confusion, let me know immediately. In addition, get me anything and everything you can on Dogbert and Confusion's dealings. Put bugs in his bunker, tap his phones, and trace his computers. I want to know this guy better than he knows himself. Can you do that?" Iamthey explained.

"I will get on that now; anything else before I go?"

"No. Thank you for coming so fast. Oh wait, find out who killed TheVoiceofReason. Was it Dogbert, or another enemy?"

"Not a problem, good bye," Dragonclaw replied as he exited the room.

For now, all there was to do was keep these Separatists secret, until Dragonclaw confirmed his worst fears. Perhaps he would visit the Secret Archives, and attempt to dig up some history on the past wars and scandals, to see if there is any connection between now and the past.


	21. Chapter 21: The Dawn of War

When Dragonclaw walked into TheVoiceOfReason's house in the Slums for evidence of his assassination, he instantly knew that something was wrong. Iamthey said that TheVoiceOfReason was dead. Why wasn't there a body? Why wasn't there blood? Why was the place still in order and clean? Who had closed the door behind him?

"Thanks for knocking. I really appreciate it." TheVoiceOfReason was standing behind him in an old bathrobe and slippers. He apparently had been sleeping, but was expecting Dragonclaw somehow. Another question. "I wasn't expecting you to be here," Dragonclaw said very slowly, as to not make any mistakes with his wording.  
"Why would I be here? It's not like I have anywhere else to go..."  
"But Iamthey said..."  
"Iamthey is an arrogant fool. He stole the Emperor's position and believes that there is a war outside these walls without his people knowing of it. I wouldn't trust him if I were you. There's something not right with the man."  
"I would trust Iamthey with my life."  
"Pfft, very well. I suppose I have no say in the matter, anyway. Was there something you wanted?"  
"Well... I truly wasn't expecting you to be here..." _Or alive, for that matter, _he mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"What? Oh, nothing. I just...I don't think Iamthey sent me to the right place. I'll be leaving, then."  
"Well, why don't you take a seat and have some coffee. It sounds like you'll need it for the long night ahead of you."  
"Really, it's fine. I'll stop in some other time. You ca-"  
"Take a seat." TheVoiceOfReason barked with a pistol to Dragonclaw's head.

"You really thought I didn't know why you were here? You really thought your pathetic lies could trick such a brilliant mastermind such as myself? You really thought I was TheVoiceOfReason?" The man now ripped off what Dragonclaw thought was skin to reveal a 7-foot tall Elite general standing in front of him. He thought the pistol didn't look human.  
"HA will not be ruled by such a pathetic worm as Iamthey. It will not be ruled by the likes of any man, for that matter. My name is Viggy. Know it well, for I will soon be the ruler of you all." And with that, the Elite Viggy shot a round into the back of Dragonclaw's head, slowly dissolving his hair, scalp and brain. It was the first shot in the next world war on   
The Dawn of War had come.

Meanwhile, in new emperor Iamthey's chambers...

"**WHAT?!?!**" Iamthey yelled at the officer when he found Dragonclaw's body in the house of TheVoiceOfReason.  
"How was he killed?"  
"Shot in the head, but not with any weapon we've handled before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your majesty...his brain was gone."

Iamthey didn't like this. How would anybody other than the Council and possibly Count Confusion know where the library was? This could have been Confusion, but he hadn't heard of him ever getting his hands on new technology...

Iamthey knew that Matthew-Kaine could give him the answer. But his city was hundreads of miles from here, and might not even be in the same place because of the war outside. He would either have to find someone else who knew where he was, or find the killer himself...

"Unless I came to you." said the shadow in the corner which obviously was Matthew-Kaine.  
"Oh, thank God. Listen, I need your he-"  
"Well, yes, that's obvious. But you don't need help any more. You need refuge."  
"I know because Count is al- wait, what?"  
"You heard me. You need to leave the city. Now. It's going to be taken, and I know who's going to do it."  
"Would you be willing to tell me?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well, then I'm staying."  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm the emperor now. Either I no everything, or I don't agree to do it."  
"Well, then I guess you are staying... But we're going to need some help."


	22. Chapter 22: RAOG's Plans

There was a storm outside of HA's walls. The rain never seemed to touch Lord Actious, but everyone else was soaked. Cross no longer controlled his body, and was, in fact, killed trying to retain it. He was old. Older that you would have thought, for he always seemed like a young lad. LA was immortal but looked ancient all the same. "Why do you follow us, demon Of Crossfire?"  
"Because," came the cold reply, "we have the same intention; why not continue on together?"  
Actious remained silent. An aged Kazong emerged from the shadows. "All seems clear, sir."  
"Good keep me on report if anything goes wrong."  
The originally planned attack for tommorow turned into weeks. Many were tired of following and many disbanded. Actious was almost all consumed by controlling his power inside of him. He rarely spoke and remained silent most of the time. Others were tired of keeping him under control when his own power just wouldn't cut it. Grunt X was lost in the process.

Finally, as they reached the main entrance, they hurried in. The guards didn't recognize them. They were lazy and probably wouldn't have stopped them if they did. Soon, they were in the city. But all would not be lost then.


	23. Chapter 23: Truth and Reclamation

"Matthew, I need you to go to Confusion; spy on him, confront him, coerce him, do whatever it take I want to know if he was involved."

Knock knock. Iamthey spun around to see Hotshotesquire enter the room. He looked back, and it was Matthew-Kaine gone. On his desk was a black rose and a note.

"Shit!" Dragonclaw has been murdered." Hotshot unceremoniously announced.  
"So I heard. What do we do now? TheVoiceofReason has been killed, now our Head of Omega, Dragonclaw."  
"Not to mention your failing administration," Hotshot mumbled.  
"Hey, you keep that garbage to yourself. Stop this senseless jealousy."  
"You stole the empire from me!"  
"I am sorry, did I hear that right? I stole it from you?! I know things about this world that would get you killed. You were not in the place to rule this empire, I had to take Dogbert's place."  
"Dogbert would have never approved of this!"  
"Hotshot, you are probably right, but then again he was killed. I ask that you trust my judgement. The last thing I need in the world is another enemy."  
"Very well." With that, Hotshotesquire stormed out of the room.

Iamthey examined the letter that lay before him. It was written on old parchment, and it was enclosed by a wax seal molded with the mark of a rose. He opened it.

_I have left to complete the task you have asked of me; I however caution you to be careful in your journies. The enemy you seek is an Elite named Viggy. _

With that, Iamthey left to see the body of his fallen advisor. When he arrived at the Slum based hidden archive, the lights were out and there were no police. _Odd, _Iamthey said to himself as he walked up the path to the door. The recent use of his powers had made Iamthey much more aware; he could now sense something, something dark, something evil. What would come to be the very ending of HA.


	24. Chapter 24: Viggy

At Count Confusion's HQ...

Count Confusion was tired. He had just be dicussing some very important issues with his Council, including the murder of Dragonclaw, who he had seen as a mortal enemy. The reason he was so worried was because this was not his doing. Someone had taken that moment of pleasure from him, and they would pay for it...they all would pay...

"Is something distressing you, lord?" his maid asked when he walked into his bedroom.  
"Yes, Council business has put me in a rather sour mood."  
"Would it be out of place for me to ask what happened?"  
"One of my enemies wasn't killed by me, but he was found dead."  
"Who could have done that?"  
"Someone with information or power. I'm not sure if they killed him because he was my enemy, or just because he was in the way. Dragonclaw had much power in the Council of HA."  
"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that. I do hope you rest well tonight. You will probably have a busy day tomorrow, with the Unified Core giving you such problems as well as this."  
"Yes, I should definitely get some sleep... Wait a second, who told you about the Unified Core?"

But when he turned around to look at his maid, he saw not the young human woman he had hired for the job, but a 7-foot tall Elite with a rather menacing sword in his right hand.  
"Very good, Count. Even when tired, I can see you are rather sharp."  
"Who are you and what do you want?" the Count barked after bringing his staff to fighting position.  
"I would normally say that my name is not important, but I suppose you should learn it, for it will be me to cause the downfall of this base. My name is Viggy, know it well, for you will learn to fear it more than any other on this earth."  
"What makes you so confident that you can destroy us? We are one of the most powerful forces in Bungie. What do you have but a sword and your name?"  
"I, my friend, have strategy. If I were you, I would get some sleep. You'll need it." And with that, Viggy hit the Count over the head with the butt of his sword. All faded to black as Count Confusion slowly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Noon the next day...

"My lord? My lord, are you ok?"  
"...Wha-?"  
Count Confusion woke up to find a servant standing next to his bed with a towel and a bucket of water.  
"You need to get up soon, My Lord. The assembly is to begin in an hour."  
"My maid... Where is my maid?"  
"Your maid? Don't you know? She's dead."

After dismissing the servant, showering, and putting on his robes, he walked into his office to find a man sitting in his desk.  
"Why hello there, Count. Did you sleep well?"  
"I have a terrible headache, but other than that, it was fine. Knowing you, Matthew, I suppose it would be pointless to ask how yours was?"  
"...Yes... Yes it would..."  
"You really should settle down in one place sometime. Doesn't your family miss you after being gone all these years?"  
"Count, my family is dead."  
"What? How did this happen? Surely it wasn't my troops!"  
"Don't worry, it wasn't you. However, I have much more things to worry about than the mysterious case of my family's death. Sad, but true."  
"Well, what can I help you with, then?"  
"It isn't you that can help me. It is me that can help you. Viggy is the one that killed Dragonclaw. He plans on taking over both HA and your base here."  
"So I've heard. But what makes the Elite so confident?"  
"He has the perfect technology. Nobody knows he exists, he can take the form of any man or woman on Bungie, plus he has information on the backdoor system."  
"The backdoor system? How did he find out?"  
"I cannot say. But however he did, the point is that he is definitely a threat. I wouldn't underestimate him. Iamthey sent me here to spy on you."  
"Pfft, like you need to spy on me. You will always have my trust, Matthew. Now, I believe I have an assembly to attend. Would you like to join me?"  
"No, I'm afraid I have other business to attend to. I'll talk to you some other time."

And with that, Matthew-Kaine left the room, followed by Count Confusion a short time later. There were two guards at the door of his office.

"Sir, what should we do?"  
"Stay here at keep me informed on this Matthew-Kaine character. He seems to know more than I would like."  
"Very well."  
The guard on the left looked around, making sure that there was nobody in sight but his partner. He the ripped off his face and the rest of his body, threw off the uniform of the guard, and there stood Viggy. Matthew-Kaine was right; nobody should underestimate him. He had power, and he wasn't afraid to use it. HA and Count Confusion's base would be his, and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Not even Matthew-Kaine.

The emperor's Chambers that night...

Iamthey walked into his chambers to find a note by his bed.

_I have lied to you, Iamthey. I infact have been in good terms with Count Confusion for some time now. He will not let you continue to rule in HA, and I don't plan on stopping him. I will remain with the Count until my death, for he is the one I trust, not you. It's been nice knowing you, and I do hope that your death won't be too bloody. Count doesn't like big messes._

Matthew Kaine 

Iamthey crumbled up the note and cursed. But then he realized something.  
"There was no rose..."

"Very good, Iamthey, very good. You know your infromants well. But you need to work on security more. Your guards are dead, and now it's your turn. My name is Viggy. I took joy killing Dragonclaw, and I will enjoy killing you. Choose your weapon, and prepare to die. Your worst nightmares will come true tonight; brace yourself."


	25. Chapter 25: Dogbert's Revival

As the team reached the entrance to the Council Chamber, they saw two dead guards on the floor. Someone had beat them there. They ran into the emperor's headquarters and found an Elite standing in front of Iamthey.

"Who are you?" LA asked. The Elite turned.  
"Hmm, who am I indeed." The Elite jumped into the air and landed on a support beam. "I am Viggy and I will rule Bungie very soon." He shot at Lord Actious, but he didn't even flinch. He jumped and slashed at Viggy but he dissappeared when he landed on the beam.  
LA jumped back down right in front of Iamthy. He pulled on his collar "WHERE IS HE?"  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"Dogbert DOGBERT! WHERE IS HE?"  
"He is dead."  
Demon cross interupted. "He is not. I can still smell his soul. Living, breathing, he is alive."  
"No, that's impossible. I saw him die. I tried to revive him. I WAS AT HIS FUNERAL!"  
Demon said, "No matter, you are undoubtfully the new leader of HA; we will kill you instead."  
"No Demon, he may have some information for us. And we definatley have information for you."

After a long Conversation the two powers came to an understanding. The RAOG members would help end this war before it begins. And in the end they would have a rematch. But before hand there was still Viggy and Count Confusion to deal with. Before they left there was a flash of lightning, a burst of flames, and there on the balcony stood the great Dogbert.


	26. Chapter 26: The Confrontation

"Ah the great Viggy, so we have finally meet. However, you are much too confident in your technology. You may have killed my intelligence supervisor very easily, but he was but a mere mortal. I, like all the other main HA leadership, am immortal." With that Iamthey pulled one of his concealed knives and threw it at Viggy. The small five inch blade ripped through the air and struck Viggy in the arm.  
"Surprising." And with that, Viggy reopened the cracked chamber door to reveal a dingy sewer. He entered and slammed the door behind him.

"He knows about the back doors?" Iamthey said as he threw open the door only to reveal the ornate main Council Hall. Closing the door, Iamthey removed his key. This was a key that only the Emperor and Head of Council were permitted to carry. Inserting the small silver key, he heard the tumblers click into place. Upon twisting the key, Iamthey heard a loud click, and threw open the door. There before him was the entrance to the massive tunnel system that sat behind every wall, and under every floor. A secret labyrinth of passageways allowing the heads of state easily travel trough out their city. As well as a helpful escape route in the event of an attack. The area could be accessed through any door, by just inserting the special key into any lock.  
Iamthey walked out into the hallway, Viggy was out of sight. Iamthey actually preferred to used the backdoor tunnels to navigate through the city. Originally the tunnels were clear of civilians. Now a few black-market types found ways in and set up shops. There was a lot of information to be gained in HA's underworld. Iamthey's knowledge of this system was one of the reasons he could govern the city so well - preventing riots and other acts of violence before they occurred. After a few minutes Iamthey came to his final destination. A man by the name of John Milton. For years, this man had supplied him with all sorts of services for a minor fee or course.

"Hello Iamthey." Milton offered.  
"Hey, listen. Have you ever heard of the name, Viggy?" Iamthey questioned.  
"Iamthey, we have done business for many years, how much is this information worth to  
you?" Milton said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"You know I can afford it, now tell me what you know."  
"Very well," Milton said "Viggy is a very dangerous Elite. He is working for a very high up Egroup known as the Covenant. It is lead by two Elites, Reconciliation, and Loco. Viggy is their arbiter. He sort of appeared out of nowhere, and conquered almost 10 Separatist bases overnight."  
"My God! He is almost like-" Iamthey responded.  
"Like who, Sonni?"  
"Yes."  
"Well… my sources tell me that Viggy has targeted HA, as well as the Separatists."  
"I…I don't know what to do. We cannot take an attack. FlameSama is not back; we have no general."  
"What about Confusion, or your friend Mathew-Kaine?" John Milton offered.  
"You know Mathew-Kaine?"  
"Of course I know him; what kind of informant would I be? Anyway, the point is he is after HA, and there is not much that can be done."  
"Matthew talked of some sort of new technology; do you know what he means?"  
"Yes, yes I do know, he is using an advanced weapon; it shoots plasma. Here, I have managed to acquire one."  
"Wow, good work." Iamthey congratulated as he took the weapon and paid the man.

After a small trip, Iamthey came to a door he had never seen. The walls were still dark and dingy has they had been, but the door was…different. The door was etched (burned) with a picture of a book. The book was slightly torn, and on the spine read the word _Volume._ Where there should have been a door knob, there was an imprint of a…rose. Iamthey removed one of the black roses from his pocket and slid it across the imprint. Iamthey heard the door unbar, and it swung open to reveal its interior.


	27. Chapter 27: The Tattered Volume

"I'm sorry I couldn't leave a note; I had to leave in short notice." Matthew-Kaine said after greeting Iamthey.  
"It's fine, but...what is this place?" He had just entered what appeared to be some sort of conference hall. Or at least it used to be. There were spider webs in the corners of the room, and several dozen boxes filled with old books and journals filled shelves along the sides.  
"This is the Tattered Volume, a small bookshop in the Elite town of Crapelhall. The owner of this shop has been a good friend of mine for quite some time, and was perfectly willing to lend us the basement for a few days. I do hope it meets your needs. Everything we need is here."  
"What exactly are we planning on doing here for more than a day?"  
"Well, I said we needed refuge, right?"

After arguing about it a little more, Iamthey decided to give up and have a look around the place he would be staying in for possibly a week. He picked up a book. "History of the Separatist and Elite War... The Battle of Achronos...The Life and Death of Emperor Dogbert... Who wrote all of these?"

"I did."  
Then, from a chair near the corner of the room, stood Count Confusion. "Please do not be alarmed. It appears things have changed. I am with HA now."  
"I do hope you see my logic in bringing him here. I wanted you to talk as allies, now that times have changed. I have recently heard that Dogbert was ruthlessly murdered again. He was cremated not too long ago."  
Iamthey was outraged, "Matthew, I don't see your logic in anything anymore! Why would you bring him here? How do we know he's not Viggy in disguise? How can you ever trust this man?" he barked, pointing rudely at Count Confusion.  
"Please, Iamthey, if you wish to speak of me, look at my face. I have no time for improper manners."  
"Improper my ass!"  
"Stop, both of you! I know this is going to be hard, but we need to cooperate if Viggy is going to be stopped. Both of your cities are at risk of certain destruction; we have no time to argue."  
"Matthew, could I speak with you alone for a moment?"  
"...Fine. Iamthey, stay downstairs. We'll be back in a moment." Matthew-Kaine opened the door with a key, revealing the cold damp tunnels of the backdoor system. He closed and locked it behind him.  
"Please, I really can't listen to Iamthey. He will never listen to me, even if we are now on the same side."  
"Well, he'll have to eventually, because none of us are leaving until we have a plan."  
"I understand you are trying to help, and I thank you for that, but I don't think he really wants any."  
"He needs it, believe me. Nobody truly knows how powerful Viggy can be. We have to work together... Or it will be the death of us all."

Matthew came back in with Count Confusion and placed a box on the table. He opened it to reveal an urn. "These are the ashes of our Emperor Dogbert. I suggest that we find some way to bring him back. We all know that an immortal is not so easily killed by man or Elite, even if he chooses to accept his death. If we can aquire the right tools, we can have him back with us."  
"I have been a good enough ruler for long enough; why can't I just stay at my position?"  
"Because you don't even know your own Council. Hotshotesquire has been trying to communicate with me for about a month now. Either you sent him or he's a traitor. Judging by the look on your face, I'd say treason."  
"I...I'm speechless. Hotshot was always a friend to me. We had different beliefs, and recently we've been arguing, but I never thought..." Iamthey went silent. He still couldn't believe his ears. First FlameSama dies, then Dogbert is killed, and now this? The Count and Matthew were right, Dogbert would have to come back.  
But how?


	28. Chapter 28: The Second Revival

Iamthey now stood in the dingy tunnels, heading to one of his only sources of information, John Milton. He had left that meeting enlightened he knew know that Dogbert had to be revived. However, he also knew that he could not do it single-handedly. Iamthey looked back, and remembered the glory days of HA. In those days he could perform five resurrections at one time. It had been years, though; his powers had atrophied from not being used. His goals now were to regain his strength, revive Dogbert, and stop Viggy. All with the help of who he thought was his enemy, Count Confusion.

Finally, he had come to his destination. Iamthey looked around examining his surroundings in detail. Unlike the time before there was a small table set up in the room, with several chairs. Sitting at the table was a man, one who he had never expected to see again. The man who sat there was Achronos.  
"Iamthey, I am so glad you could make it, we have been expecting you." Iamthey spun around, in the corner stood John Milton.  
"What kind of treachery is this!" Iamthey replied, drawing one of his desert eagles.  
"What treachery, there is no treachery." John Milton spat coldly, now with a gun resting on his forehead.  
"You brought him here."  
"Do you think me a fool, emperor? I am the trafficker if information it is my business to know everything. So yes, I know about your meeting at the Tatttered Volume;I know all about what you want to do. And I happen to know who is needed to restore your powers, maybe even increase them."  
"Let me guess - that man is Achronos?"  
"Do you know what you did that day you destroyed Achronos? Achronos can do anything in this world. He is more powerful than you and your entire leadership! Now it just so happens Achronos is indebt to me; it was I that let him out of hell."  
"You know I can afford his services."  
"There is no charge for what he offers. Our interests are currently aligned. I ask that you only do one thing for me." At that moment John Milton's eyes formed slits. "Do not let Viggy take over HA." With that, Milton snapped his fingers, and started twitching, and rose into the air. Hovering there, light began to shine out through his eye corners, and out of his mouth. Now the Bungie overlord began to moan in pain. Cracks erupted around his skin, light also pouring out. In a sudden explosion, the outer skin of Achronos flew apart. All that remained was a hovering ball of light. With the clap of his hands, the light started to pour into a ring in the center of the table.  
"This ring holds all the power of every Bungie overlord. I am giving this to you, and only you. You must never give this to any person. That includes Dogbert, Matthew-Kaine, Hotshotesquire, Viggy, and Count Confusion. It was made for you, and you alone if any other person wears this ring. Their soul will be corrupted by Achronos. This ring can only be removed from you hand, if you allow it." John explained, now offering the ring to Iamthey.  
"This will restore my powers?" Iamthey replied now holding it in his hands.  
"More than that. However, when you want to activate its power, place your hands in the shape of a triangle."  
"Why?" Iamthey questioned.  
"Its just the way it works."

Iamthey slipped the ring around his left ring finger. Immediately, he felt a surge of power, and felt the old abilities return to him.  
Iamthey threw open the door to the Tattered Volume. There in the center was a stone table. The ashes were laid out in the shape of a body, before him stood Confusion on the left, and Matthew-Kaine on the right. Iamthey entered the room. Iamthey approached the table. Placing his hands in the shape of a triangle, he slammed his palms down onto the ashes. There was a flash of light, and the revival was complete.


	29. Chapter 29: Dogbert's Awakening

"WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?!"  
"Hmm... I don't think he can control the loudness of his voice..."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah, hopefully that should come back in a few seconds."  
Dogbert was laying naked on the stone table. He didn't really seem to understand the fact that he was naked...or that he was on a stone table...or that he couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. Immortal souls that are separated from the body due to a mortal death tend to do that if not placed back into the body for a period of time. It was much like a coma, but they didn't have some dream during the time they were out. It was a taste of the beyond. And only immortals that have been separated this way have seen and lived to tell the tale.

"Dogbert, it has been half a year since you were in power of HA. There has been much change in the Council. I am now the emperor of the city that was once ours, Count Confusion has joined our forces, and an Elite by the name of Viggy has killed the lead of Omega, Dragonclaw. He plans to conquer both HA and the Sep base controlled by Confusion. Until we rid ourselves of this mess, we shall not go into the city unless we need to."  
"If Count Confusion is with you, though, why isn't he present?"  
"Ah, I believe that your voice has recovered. But your sight obviously still needs improvement; Confusion is right he-" But when Iamthey turned around, Confusion was gone, along with Matthew-Kaine. What had happened? Then he noticed a black rose on the floor. It was stained with blood. There next to the rose was the body of Matthew-Kaine.

"Iamthey... Count... backdoor... hurry..." Then he exploded in a mass of blood and skin. A bone went into Iamthey's chest, piercing his stomach. He quickly turned to dust and left through the door before more of the mess got on him. Though he may be immortal, he still felt pain, and a bone going into your chest isn't ever much of a good thing.

Dogbert stood up and tried to walk over to the remains after the explosion died down. He slipped on the blood and broke his head open on the stone table. Slowly but effectively his bones and nerves regrew as they were before. Everything was fully recovered. Now to find some clothes...

Tunnel #197B...

The Count ran as fast as he could back down the tunnel to HA. He needed to hurry if he wanted to outrun Iamthey. Matthew-Kaine also was bound to regenerate somehow as well. In all his days with Matthew-Kaine, he had never known if the man was immortal. But he was sure that if he wasn't, Iamthey could easily bring him back.

It was a shame that he had to do that to Matthew-Kaine. If all went to plan, they would still be friends after everything was sorted out. He knew that Iamthey had known Matthew for a longer time, but him and Confusion had been in touch for some time as well. But there was only one way to find out; keep running.

He finally came to the door back to Iamthey's chambers. But when he opened the door, Iamthey was sitting at his desk, working on some legal papers.  
"Well, if it isn't Count Confusion; so nice of you to stop by. Can I help you with something, or should I just kill you now?"  
"Iamthey! But you were just...Matthew was back...How did you get here so fast?"  
"Who? Oh, silly me, I still have on Iamthey's skin." Viggy laughed sickly as he slowly peeled the skin of Iamthey off his cold, rough body.  
"Yes, I believe you are mistaken. I have come here to give Iamthey a message, but I suppose it will work for you as well, considering that you both are working together."  
"No we aren't. I was just gathering information."  
"Oh? And what kind of infromation would you be looking for?"  
"Nothing you will ever hear, Elite scum. Die!" Confusion yelled as he jumped and threw three knives into Viggy's upper chest. He roared an ear-shattering bellow and charged at Confusion with all his strength, sending them both out of a broken window. But Viggy had no time to kill the Count. There was still much work to be done.  
"I believe this is over. We will meet again, Confusion, and when we do, one of us will die. Watch your back." Viggy declared as they fell from the Council building. There was an open sewer hole on the street directly below them. Viggy turned on his back in the air and fell straight in, closing the latch as he went. The Count fell to the ground, but he knew how to fall. After getting up, he ran to the latched door. When he opened it, there wasn't so much as a ripple in the pool of sewage. Again Viggy had escaped...  
But so had he.


	30. Chapter 30: Preparations and Alliances

"Sir," James Michaels was a young General; he was since that morning when he had been commissioned to search for Viggy and Count Confusion. He was now standing in the office of the ex-emperor Iamthey.  
"Yes?" Iamthey responded, looking up from his work.  
"The search was inconclusive; there were no signs of either of them."  
"Very well…send the guest waiting outside in." Iamthey told the colonel.  
"Very well."  
The colonel left, shortly after Matthew-Kaine entered the room. "Finding our adversaries will prove to be most difficult."  
"Indeed," Matthew-Kaine replied.  
"Listen, Matthew, your information has been invaluable. I am going to make you an offer. I want to give you the position of Senior Advisor to the Head of Council. You will have your own lesser advisors to delegate to, as well as a residence here at the Council Mansions."  
"Hmm… Iamthey this is an extraordinary offer. If I were someone else I would jump on the deal, but I must decline. I would rather remain invisible in this city."  
"What! But-" Iamthey choked in shock.  
"My decision is final; unless you can make sure no one else knows my name, I will not join the Council."  
"Fine; I will make sure that your joining goes unnoticed in the city. I will also require that everyone call you 'Senior Advisor' or 'sir' around the people that do not know your identity," Iamthey offered.  
"Very well then, as long as no one, other than those that already know, knows my true identity I will accept. I have to go now," Matthew-Kaine said as he left the room. He sighed in exhaustion; that morning had been rather hectic. After the escape of both Confusion and Viggy, he had ordered a huge search of the city, resulting in almost nothing.

Tunnel sector 7 #343 delta, gamma (John Milton's place)

"Guardian Hunter, I cannot express this enough. Viggy is a danger to the entire community; he must be destroyed. I am willing to take any risks necessary to make sure his plans are foiled. I am asking for a private endorsement - just your support in bringing him down." John Milton said as he spoke with the leader of MBT.  
"Alright John, you don't have to tell me that, you have my endorsement, but what I want to know is what can you get for me?"  
"I can get you the High Alliance as an ally. As well as immunity from any Separatist attacks."  
"So be it." With that Milton slammed the phone down. There were two endorsements. He now had Reconciliation and Guardian Hunter in his pocket. Just then the phone rang.  
"Hello, this is Count Confusion, I believe we have something in common."   
"And that is...?" John Milton replied.  
"Our hate for Viggy."

Back in Iamthey's office

"Well, well, well. i\If it isn't the great Iamthey, well, not so great anymore; no, you let that fool Dogbert take your place as emperor. I can see you are no longer working with Confusion." Viggy said as he entered the room.  
"And who told you that?" Iamthey retorted.  
"I did." Came the grizzled voice of Count Confusion.  
"So you're with him now, are you?" Iamthey said, barely surprised at all.  
"Well, not exactly; we are mortal enemies, but I thought that the four of us should meet before our three sides battled off."  
"Four-?" Iamthey asked.  
"Yes, the four of us." There in the doorway stood John Milton. "I joined Confusion as a means to combat Viggy. His existence is a threat to our entire existence. I am doing this for the protection of the Seventh Column."  
"So you see joining a traitor as a method of protecting me?"  
"Not just you, Iamthey - this entire city, this entire world." At that point all four figures disappeared into the backdoor tunnels of High Alliance.


	31. Chapter 31: RAOG's Defeat

"Hmph. They don't care about us anymore. We left unnoticed. I see no reason to get into a war that we can avoid. Lets go."

And with that the members of the RAOG left HA, never to return again.


	32. Chapter 32: The Choices of Iamthey

Iamthey stood in front of a large metal door, half sunken in the earth. Some knew this place as a hill, but others knew it as the lair of Count Confusion. In light of the recent betrayals, the Council had hastily elected Iamthey to represent HA in a bit of a bilateral talk with the Separatists. Although Iamthey had felt flattered at the time, he now was sure that the Council had elected him because he was immortal. _How convenient; send someone who cannot die on a suicide mission. _The large barricade that was the door opened up to reveal a medium height guard. His head was shaven bald, and he carried a standard assault rifle. "Who the hell are you!"  
"Let me first say that I mean you no harm, and only wish to have a chat with your leader."  
"I'll tell you; know the only way you are getting to Count Confusion is over my big dead ass."  
"Oh, I had hoped it would not come to that." At that, the "peace maker" planted a knife into the center of the guard's forehead. The body dropped without a sound, and Iamthey sided the door shut behind him. At that moment a patrol made up of a brace (two men) entered the entry way. "Damn, this is the last thing I need," He said as he removed his desert eagles and produced a hole in the heads of each of the two guards. Before additional men came to investigate the gunshots, Iamthey turned to dust and moved to Count Confusion's office via the ventilation shafts.

When he arrived, Confusion was not in the office. He took a seat behind the Count's desk and turned the chair so that it faced the opposite wall to the door.

"Sir, I have a report of two gunshots earlier today." A young guard reported to Confusion as he briskly walked down the hall to his office.  
"And… we have hundreds of gunshots, what with the executions, the practice. Its not uncommon."  
"I know sir, but this was different; the ones you have described came from the lower levels. This one was on a surface level. To be more specific, they were in the main entry hall," The guard pushed.  
Confusion turned to face the guard in the eye. Now growing impatient of the guards ignorance, he said, "Do I look like a security chief to you? Gunshots in a military installation are not uncommon! This is the kind of thing you report to a sergeant. Do you understand me!"   
"Yes, but-"  
"But nothing; I have no time for this! I want you to write a report; I will read it in the morning." His tone softened, realizing that perhaps this requite was not just wasting his time; making false or slanted truth tales of events in hopes of being rewarded with a promotion. "Now good night."  
"Very well my lord, but one thing; I believe that there may be an intruder."

The words of the young guard did not cross Count's mind until he had already entered his office. Nothing was changed; everything was as it had been, except his chair. Smirking, he realized who it must be. "Please, Matthew, we are enemies now; you are my opposition's Senior Advisor."  
"Except, they were gunshots; not knives, not poising, and not anything in the manner of stealth. No, they were gunshots. Oh, Count, it appears you are losing your touch," Iamthey's voice answered.  
"Ah, so it is the great Head of Council. Have you come to make an appeal for the Elites, to stand before me and beg for a mercy that does not even concern you?" Confusion began.  
"No, I have not come to make some petty attempt to win you over to my side, nor have I come to ridicule you. My journey is not necessarily one of war; my reason, my motive for undertaking this mission is in hopes that you could shed light on a question. I know that the Elites are not planning anything; my question for you is why, why do waste your time taking on a task that will inevitably end in your demise."  
"Iamthey, you surprise me; I had assumed that you had made your journey simply on the request of Dogbert, or perhaps your Council of Elites." Confusion said the word with such disgust, such hate, you could feel his anger flowing through the air. "To answer your question…most people know the Elites have nothing planned; I am referring to those with some degree of intelligence. As I said, they have nothing planned, and if you ask me, they probably do not have the mental capacity to focus on any single objective."  
"You still have not answered my question."  
"Of course, you are much quicker than the others. Anyway, why…well I suppose the most obvious reason is their sickening level of intelligence, or lack their of; coupled with their leaders' and their mammoth good complexes, it tends brings an unmatched hate to the surface of any educated individual, as well as an extraordinary revelation. They are a danger to themselves and to the entire Community, and must be eradicated."  
"Well, I must say I agree you. The immense arrogance of the Elites have blinded them; because of this they have allowed Viggy to enter their group."  
"You have much reason."  
"I warn you, however, although we agree on some ideologies, does not mean you will have any chance at converting me." Iamthey cautioned.  
"Are you loyal to Dogbert?" Confusion asked.  
"Dogbert has done nothing to deserve a betrayal. Yes, he has made deals with shady figures in the past, but those were rare occasions that he did for the good of High Alliance."  
"Yes, well, now that we have talked, are you still sure of your neutrality?"  
"You are limited by your one-sided thinking. You see this as two sides - Elites and Separatists. Although we agree on aspects of the war, I would never place myself on any single side. I am on the side of HA. I do not break the trusts of friends without a reason. I have done business with you before, you are not one I would throw my lot in with."  
"Indeed, when this is all over you will have yet to fall. However, it seems as though you have made you choice. So be it, Elite." Confusion ended the conversation by pulling his own gun, a smaller berretta, and fire two shots in the direction of Iamthey. Before any collision could be made, Iamthey was sitting back in his own office.

As he left the room, he noticed James from earlier that day. "James, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, anything?"  
"Assemble the IIC; in addition get the Senior Advisor and our military leader, WhiffleBallTony. Have them meet me in the main Council Chamber in approximately one hour."  
"It will be done."


	33. Chapter 33: The Hunt Begins

The Council was is session. Count Confusion had been located in the Slums.  
"Why the Slums?" Hotshotesquire was saying. "A neutral system of little strategic significance, and virtually no defense force-"  
"Perhaps that itself is the reason," MatthewKaine offered. "Easily taken, and their distance from here can hide anybody from long range scans."  
FlameSama frowned. "Our agents there have made no report of this."  
"They might be detained, or dead," Iamthey said.  
Hotshot leaned forward. "It's settled, then. You will go to deal with him. Dogbert and FlameSama will stay with you in the beginning to make sure that you are in good shape so far. Good luck."

Iamthey's ship was beginning to land in the Slums' main hangar. Its engines were still roaring as it completed its 180 degree turn and rolled toward the front of the hangar.  
An entire barricade of police cars were outside. _So much for virtually no defense force_, thought Iamthey as he hid under a table. Still, it was useless. The table was transparent, and there was nowhere else to hide effectively. If anyone entered the ship, he would surely be caught. _Let's just hope that Dogbert can play this right_, he thought.  
Dogbert appeared in the doorway as the ship's electronic stairs smoothly dropped down. As he gazed out at the sea of weapons aimed at him, he scratched his head, looking puzzled. "Did I win the policemen's lottery while I was away?"  
"Sir," the chief said, stepping forward. "I need you to remain on board for another half hour or so."  
Dogbert looked unamused as he strolled down the steps. "I'm afraid that is impossible. I have an important appointment." He reached the bottom. "I cannot afford to miss it."  
The chief repositioned himself to block Dogbert's progress away from the ship. "I am here at the orders of my master. He claims that you are transporting an assassin on this ship."  
Dogbert stared at the chief for a long moment, and then burst out laughing. "Is this one of those hidden camera programs? Good!"  
The chief never flinched. "This is serious, sir. He also claims that you have a hostage onboard."  
Dogbert knew that this was a lie invented by Confusion. "You must be mistaken."  
FlameSama appeared in the doorway at the top of the plane. "I _feel_ like a hostage working for Dogbert, but he assures me that I am free to go." He checked his watch. "Dogbert, we are really running late. I'll bring the car." He started down the steps.  
"I'm afraid we cannot let you leave," the chief said. "Please return to your aircraft. Both of you. Detectives will be arriving shortly. I will inspect the plane."  
_The devil he will!_ That was where Iamthey was hiding. "No you won't, officer. This is private property and until you have a search warrant, you will stay off the ship."  
"No."  
Dogbert's demeanor turned frosty. "Officer, I'm afraid that I don't have time to indulge in your games. I'm late, and I'm leaving. If it is that important for you to stop me, then you'll just have to shoot me." With that, he and FlameSama walked around the chief and headed for the parked car across the hangar.

The chief only felt distaste for Dogbert as the man walked around him in defiance. Men of authority always felt like they were above the law.  
_They are not._ The chief turned and aimed at Dogbert's back. "_Stop!_ I _will_ fire!"  
"Go ahead, " Dogbert said without stopping or glancing back. "My troops will fry your balls for breakfast. And if you dare board my ship without a warrant, your spleen will follow."  
No stranger to power plays, the chief was unimpressed. Technically, Dogbert was correct and he needed a warrant to board his ship, but his master's will needed to be done regardless.  
"Stop them," the chief ordered. "I'm searching the ship."  
His men raced over, guns leveled, and physically blocked Dogbert and FlameSama from reaching the car. Now Dogbert turned, slightly coughing from some dust in the air.  
"Officer, this is your last warning. Do not even think of boarding that plane. You _will_ regret it."  
Ignoring the threat, the chief gripped his sidearm and marched up the ship's steps. After a moment, he stepped in. _What the devil?_  
The ship was empty. Entirely devoid of human life. Quickly, checking the bathroom, the chairs, and the luggage areas, the chief found no traces of anyone hiding, much less multiple individuals.  
_What the hell was the Count thinking?_ It seemed that Dogbert had been telling the truth.  
The chief stood alone in the deserted cabin. _-blam!-._ His face flushed as he walked back down the steps, gazing across the hangar at Dogbert and FlameSama, who were now under gunpoint near the car. "Let them go," the chief ordered. "I've received a bad tip."  
Dogbert's eyes were menacing even from across the hangar. "You can expect a visit from my troops. And for future reference, Count Confusion cannot be trusted."  
Before the chief could comprehend what he had just said, Dogbert and FlameSama jumped into the car. FlameSama climbed in behind the wheel and gunned the engine. Policemen scattered as the car peeled out of the hangar.


	34. Chapter 34: Left Alone

"Dogbert, you lie entirely too well," FlameSama chimed from the front seat as he accelerated out of the hangar. "Iamthey, are you comfy?"  
Iamthey gave a weak nod. He was still crouched on the floor in a fetal position.

Moments earlier in the hangar, he realized that hiding would be useless. The plan was that Dogbert and FlameSama would get past the police as he turned into dust and reappeared inside of the car. The plan worked perfectly. When Dogbert coughed from the dust in the air around him, he knew what was going on and silently alerted FlameSama as the chief inspected the plane.   
"As you know, Iamthey, FlameSama and I cannot help you for this part of the trip. We have some business at HA to clear up. Your job, as you know, is to kill Count Confusion."  
The car came to a stop. Iamthey stepped out with a pistol in his hands as Dogbert and FlameSama drove away.


End file.
